Kirara and Shipo Love Blooms
by kogafan013
Summary: This is a story between Shipo and Kirara.


Hey everyone this is my very first fanfiction story, so it might be a little funny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kirara was out in the field smelling the flowers and looking at the clouds pass by.

Shipo was watching her and decided to come out of hiding.

"Hi Kirara watcha doing?"

Kirara responded with a cute little mew.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Mew"

Shipo sat next to Kirara watching the clouds pass over head. There was a fresh windy breaze that made the flowers bend to the side.

It was very peaceful, when all of a sudden the sky got dark and it started to blow harder and harder. It was hard for Shipo and Kirara not to get blown away so Kirara turned from a tiny cat to a fierce tiger.

Shipo was holding on tight when a whirlwind came down from the sky.

The whirlwind vanished, and there to see a demon the size of two cows stacked on top of it.

The deamon started to speak,"I know you have shards of the shikon jewel, GIVE THEM TO ME!!!!!"

The deamon started to charge when Kirara jumped at it and sunk her giant teeth into its fleshy body.Kirara made a wound in the deamons arm.

The deamon jumped back,Shipo then saw a sacred jewel shard jammed in the deamons arm.

"Kirara theres a sacred jewel in that deamons arm!"

Kirara answered with a fierce roar.

Kirara jumped at it again and bit in the same place so hard that the deamons arm came off and with it the sacred jewel.

Then Shipo went after it and used the heart scar and bit it in numerous places.The deamon ran off in terror.

Shipo and Kirara (wich turned back into a little adorable cat) slowly aproached the sacred jewel.

Shipo took the jewel,placed it into a little sack with a rope around it so you could put it around your neck and said,"Kirara, why dont you

hang onto the sacred jewel, I bet you could protect it better than I can."And with that he put it around her neck.

"Lets go back and eat some lunch, maybe Kagome brang her ninja snacks."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

After lunch Kirara was thinking how it wasnt fair that she couldnt realy speak with the others, only Shipo.

Then there was a flashing light that was coming from the sacred jewel.

Kirara fainted.

When she woke up she had noticed that she got a little taller, the height of maybe shipo.

She raced back to the others in the hut as fast as she could.While she was running she noticed hands and started to panic.She ran faster and faster.

When she got there Kagome said,"Hello there, are you lost?Do you need help?"

"yes, my name is Kirara.Im Kirara."

Everyone was shocked.Sango started,"How did this happen?"

"Well I dont realy know, one minute I was thinking how unfair it was that I couldnt talk to humans, and the next I turned into well this."

Shipo came in and just stared at the girl.He was sucking on a lolipop but dropped it the minute he came in.

"Hi Shipo."Kirara said with a big smile on her face.

Kagome handed her a mirror to look into. Her face looked kinda like Shipo's face but a black diamond in the middle of her head and yellow hair.

She still had her tail though( or should I say tails).

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

While in this form Kirara didnt know how to fight for herself so Shipo had to teach her fox magic and the heart scar.

It took her a while for her to learn the spinning top, crying mushrooms and a whole lot of other things, but it was worth it.

Shipo thought Kirara was even more beutiful in this form, _Kirara looks so much more beutiful I think I'll plan a picnic tomarrow and invite _

_her._

When the training was over Shipo decided to go to Kagome and ask if she could set up a picnic basket. Of coarse Kagome said yes, so she set it up.

The next day Shipo asked Kirara if shed go with him, Kirara was filled with so much excitement when he said that, so she went.

There they were out in the field enjoying the litttle picnic Kagome set up, they had no idea they were being watched...

... by Sango,Miroku,Inuyasha, and Kagome.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Thank you so much for reading this, please tell me if I need improvements or if you just like it the way it is.

Also please let me know what should come next, thanks again.


End file.
